


One-Winged Angel

by MetaDash



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Sephiroth has arrived to Smash Bros, spreading fear and anxiety into the hearts of many, especially Cloud Strife. And while Sephiroth's heart is as black as his own wing...he could learn a thing or two from these strange characters. One-shot. Same continuity as World of No Light, Homecoming, There's More!, and Min's Craft. Slight allusions to FF7 but no huge spoilers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	One-Winged Angel

_Entry 1:_

_I have arrived at this Smash Bros…..and easily disposed of those creatures in the sky. Cloud is here as well. His face contorted with sheer terror when he saw me. Saw the Masamune. These…other Smashers….they too will come to realize my power._

* * *

His presence was unannounced and unexpected. He didn't have an invite, and his lips curled ever so slightly when those floating hands tried to explain.

"Well…..he's KINDA too strong for us to….y'know, throw out…."

He took in all the new faces as he headed to his room. No doubt Cloud had warned everyone that he was some menace.

"Uh…..uh, hey! Excuse me! S-Sephiroth, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. An angel?

"Listen, um….there's no killing here! Cloud warned us you were bad news! So don't even….um….you're kinda getting too close…." Pit stammered.

"I would never. Not until I've tested my own strength against you all…..did your Goddess send you after me…..angel?"

"W-W-Well no, I was just….h-hey, is it true you h-have a w-wing?"

"Just one," Sephiroth said neutrally. "Does it make me….half an angel?"

The poor boy couldn't even answer. He was too jittery. Sephiroth smirked and went on his way.

* * *

_Entry 2:_

_He is but an ant, this….Pit. No, I wager his Goddess will be more of a challenge…._

* * *

Sephiroth didn't have much to unpack….he possessed nothing frivolous. Merely his Masamune and his clothing. Decorating the room would be a waste of a time.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"H-Hello?"

What soul would be brave enough to approach him next? When he didn't answer, the door creaked upon ever so slightly….it was a Princess.

"Yes?"

"Hello." Princess Peach curtsied. "My name is….Peach. Um….I hope you've settled nicely?"

Sephiroth didn't answer. It was more fun to watch these people squirm.

"V-Villain…or not….well, d-do you need any help….getting around the…..facilities?"

"That won't be needed," he said coolly. "You should head back. It's not…. _safe_ for a princess to approach a stranger with a weapon."

He imprinted the fear on Peach's face into his mind.

* * *

_Entry 3:_

_These Smashers have all sorts of weapons, and hail from all sorts of backgrounds. Bounty hunters. Martial artists. Royalty. Strange creatures. Otherworldly beings. It's…..fascinating. There is no limit to what truly exists out there. I can see why this event sought out someone like Cloud._

_I also sense other beings of pure darkness….._

* * *

From across the yard he could see one of these beings. Yes….the Gerudo King, Ganondorf. A man with the power of the Triforce. Perhaps he could see who was truly more powerful? Sephiroth waited for him to approach. He appreciated anyone that had the courage – or perhaps stupidity – to get closer.

"They call you Sephiroth?"

"Correct…..Ganondorf."

The King stared him down. "For once, someone that isn't a complete clown like that Dedede. Someone truly…. _evil._ "

"Yes." Sephiroth's hand flocked to the Masamune's hilt. "Are you intimidated by my power?"

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. "Maybe for once I won't be so annoyed by the insects here. Someone to compete with."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." The Gerudo summoned his own mighty sword. "I don't intend on sharing conquest with _you_."

Sephiroth smiled. "I had an identical thought."

* * *

_Entry 4:_

_I like this guy._

* * *

Now Sephiroth had finally got to see the training yard. He spotted the likes of Link….Luminary….Ike….he sensed the goodness in their hearts. And as such, they all glared at him in the middle of tussling with their Sandbags.

But there was one fighter that caught his eye…..or rather, two versions of the same.

"Aymr!"

"Failnaught!"

Bylad and Bylass, the teachers from Garreg Mach. Each possessed four weapons a simple mortal would only dream to touch. With the strongest being…

"Such a peculiar sword…." Both teachers turned. Sephiroth had seized one of their Creator Swords. "….but it is a well-crafted one." There was something truly special about THIS one. If only he knew it was the spine of the Progenitor Goddess herself. Sothis was panicking in their heads.

Both professors said nothing. They only looked at each other, then at Sephiroth.

"Care for a lesson?" They had asked.

The one-winged angel returned Bylad's sword. "I could use a refresher."

* * *

_Entry 5:_

_Byleth….the name given to both of these professors. They are strong. They are mighty. And they are quite unusual. No heartbeat. They claim I remind them of someone named Jertiza….and to be honest, I did appreciate the lessons._

* * *

The dining hall had all of the challengers together. And Sephiroth continued to enjoy the look of fear on Cloud's face from across the room. Zelda, Pit, and Pikachu already came to his aid. Luigi and Lucas immediately cowered behind Ryu. Mario made sure to steer clear of his way.

"Hmm…..I think I'll have soba?"

Min-Min glared at him. She always made ramen for everyone.

"I'm sorry, do you not serve that?"

"Poyo!"

Sephiroth looked to his leg. A small, pink puffball creature? Whoever he was, it brightened Min-Min's mood considerably. She served him a hearty bowl of ramen.

"Eat up!"

"Poyo!"

Sephiroth had to understand this…..being. "Then I shall take some ramen as well." He followed Kirby through the cafeteria – walking past the likes of Donkey Kong, Ness, and R.O.B. Normally Kirby would enjoy ramen with Captain Falcon but he was working on his Blue Falcon.

"Who _are_ you?"

Kirby looked at him without an ounce of fear or hesitation in his eyes. He simply devoured his bowl with a happy squeal.

"So….this food gives you power….?"

"Poyo?"

Sephiroth had to admit, the ramen was quite delicious.

* * *

_Entry 6:_

_Kirby….that is his name. I've never seen such a creature before. He eats anything. His mind is simple. He can copy others' abilities. Yes, I witnessed it first hand when I was devoured in his black hole of a stomach – and he produced a copy of Masamune to duel me with._

_Impossible!_

_The blade cannot and SHOULD NOT be re-crafted. Whoever this Kirby is….he is someone I must watch carefully. He does not intimidate me, but it's what he can do that gives me pause._

_If only his heart was filled with darkness. Oh well._

* * *

There was even a place to relax. Sephiroth took in the rather large hot spring with a pleased nod. But he also no intention of letting his guard down – anywhere. Even when shirtless he kept his blade at his hip.

"You know, you're supposed to undress when in a hotspring."

Sephiroth smirked. There the Light Goddess was, lounging in the pool. And to his vague surprise she was more annoyed than fearful of him.

"I am content with enjoying the steam." So he sat down.

"You know…." Palutena wanted to enjoy her soak in peace. "You really scared Pit something fierce. I don't _like_ you."

"So? A Goddess like yourself does not need to _like_ anyone. Your mind is above most of the beings here."

"I sense something truly wicked in you, Sephiroth. Like, if Hades or Medusa were around, even they'd say ' _well, that's too much'._ You shouldn't be here."

"I disagree. I'm learning so much."

Palutena huffed and removed one of the cucumbers covering her eyes. "You think…." She trailed off. She didn't realize he was actually shirtless. "….you…..u-um…."

"Something wrong?"

_Darn it! Why does he have to be HOT?!_

* * *

_Entry 7:_

_It seems merely removing half of my clothing has this hypnotic effect on some Smashers. The Goddess Palutena, the Umbra Witch Bayonetta, the Mayor's Assistant Isabelle….I've even gotten looks from Corrin and Byleth – their male variants. I never realized how powerful my body truly was._

* * *

Sephiroth enjoyed walking the halls. He studied every corner, every door…and at nighttime, he was truly alone. It gave him time to reflect.

"Let us begin the story…."

Story? Sephiroth listened to the nearby door. It was the Celestial, Rosalina. She was reading a bedtime story to those star people that followed her and fought with her…the Lumas. Her voice seemed to captivate them so easily. He admired such a power.

It was some time before Rosalina exited the room. She jumped at his appearance.

"You were….listening?"

"Indeed. You have a pleasant voice."

Rosalina kept her distance. "I've heard dreadful things about you. Please, do not scare my Lumas. They….they are my children."

"And you, their…" Sephiroth trailed off. He thought about his own origin. Jenova. "I mean no disrespect. Like the Goddess of Light, I sense otherworldly power in you. Power to reshape the universe."

"And I sense dark, otherworldly power in you. How many lives have you claimed with that blade?" The sight of Masamune made Rosalina shiver. "Are you truly here to test us all?"

"In many ways," he said. Sephiroth stepped closer, making Rosalina float over just to block the door. "Impressive. Your love for your children outweighs your fear of me."

"I would do anything for the Lumas. Even face you."

"Would you do something for me, then?" Rosalina dreaded such a favor. But she didn't protest. "Would you…..read me a bedtime story?"

"….."

"You keep such a favor a secret, and I will be as kind as I can to your….Lumas."

* * *

_Entry 8:_

_Her voice….it has casted a spell over me. She is the mother many would only hope to dream of. I must study her to have my voice take the same effect. It will only paralyze Cloud even more._

_Also, I sleep quite soundly when she is done._

* * *

One morning Sephiroth was on his way to train…..when a most curious thing happened to him. He saw that Pichu – a Pokemon – was following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Pichu!" The mouse replied.

"You are a weak, fragile thing. Why do you follow me? Do I not scare you?"

"Pi, pichu!" he tried to explain. Red was doing drills with his Pokemon, as was Leaf with hers. Sephiroth looked them over.

"So these children command your kind….do you take some sort of pride in being subjugated? You do not need them."

"Pichu?"

"No. Make yourself self-sufficient." Sephiroth almost pitied such a weak creature. "You will never survive with such low power."

"Pichu…" That distressed poor Pichu.

"Hmm….you are small, and thus less likely to be a nuisance. Come." He placed Pichu on his shoulder. "I will make you stronger. Then, you can give reckoning to the world that treats you like nothing."

"Pichu!" He didn't understand all of that, but Pichu was glad to have a new sparring partner.

"Precisely, my minion. Let us train."

Red and Leaf looked absolutely dumbstruck.

* * *

_Entry 9:_

_I have never thought I needed some sort of companion, but Pichu is near perfect. Doesn't say too much, and seems eager to learn all that I know. I am told these Pokemon have power eclipsing that of the paltry summons from my own world. Reality-altering beings. I will gain his trust so I may see more of them. And along the way, I will make Pichu into a worthy tool._

_Also, what on earth do these things even eat?_

* * *

Sephiroth opted to watch the sunset one day. It was….surprisingly tranquil. Of course, he didn't have to turn when a challenger appeared behind him.

"Cloud."

"Sephiroth! You….you think this place will be your new home? We have to settle this!"

He already had his Buster Sword drawn.

"Sorry. I was told you don't kill in this place. But I would be happy to spar."

Cloud growled. "You think this is a game, Sephiroth?! What you've done….you can't make me forget it all. I WILL make you leave!"

But Sephiroth only chuckled. Not a good sign.

"Why would I do that, Cloud? This place….is all I've ever wanted. Those that fear me. Those that want to understand me. A treasure trove of knowledge and worlds I have access to. I'm not going to settle just terrorizing _you._ "

A single movement of Masamune blocked the Buster Sword.

"You….!"

"Foolish boy. Why don't you realize what you've been given?" Sephiroth pulled back. "You consider yourself lucky you were given this chance to be in Smash. Think of your friends….well, I can't remember their names-"

"Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Vincent, Cid, and AERITH!"  
"Them I guess. They weren't deemed half as worthy as you. Use this opportunity wisely. Learn all you can and make all the friends you can. Then…..we can settle this for good."

"Sephiroth….you _stole_ someone's spot. Now there's only three new fighters left."

But the one-winged angel smiled. "Three more faces to test myself on. I await the challenge." And before Cloud could strike again, Sephiroth vanished in a flurry of black feathers.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"H-Hello?"

Geno was standing in front of some abandoned building in some random dimension. No answer.

"That's….strange….that silver-haired man said it was THIS way….."

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year. I wanted to write something for Sephiroth's entry, although it's a little late. Also sorry to all the Geno fans, it was a good run X) So I headcanon Sephiroth stole his thunder in the same way Banjo and Kazooie originally did for Steve.


End file.
